Soft side
by HateMe-BreakMe
Summary: Shizuo really does have a soft side. His weakness, Izaya Orihara. Shizaya fluff and romance.


**Note: Hey guys it's me again! Just a random story with Shizaya fluff popped into my head and I wanted to post it and share it with you guys. I really hope you'll find it to your liking! **

**Of course I decided to make this story from Shizuo's pov simply since there's a first for everything, besides he needs to express the way he feels too xD Also this story is very OOC which I find reseaonable. How do you make two characters who 'hate' each other stay in character if they were to 'love' with each other? Idk maybe some ppl can pull it off, but I'm not that good! FORGIVE ME!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Only in my dreams *sadface***

_**10:18 am**_

Morning rays of light spewed brightly across the slumbering silence of our shared bedroom. Ever so slowly I opened my tired eyes and squinting them as the unwelcomed burn blinded me momentarily. That was the part I always hated most about waking up. Turing my head to my right, I stole a quick glance at the time displayed on my nightstand. It was still early. I've been lying awake for several minutes now simply resting my eyes and basking in the warmth of our soft bed, too confortable to move.

With a small yawn I shifted, moving one arm up behind my head while ghosting my free hand gently through the dark soft locks of my lovers hair. He followed my touch moving to cradle his head agaisnt my chest. I smiled watching the tiny goosebumps prickling at his pale flawless skin. I sensed that he was awake, but he did much rather pretend he was alseep most of the time. Enjoying my company perhaps?

Little did he know, I knew much more about him then he'd like to admit. It only made sense, after three years of dating and living together under the same roof I've grown more attached to him day by day.

Not that I'd ever say it out loud, but he truly was my everything. I absolutly loved him so damn much that it ached when he was away. He was my one and only weakness and I was never going to let him go. He was forever trapped in my grasp. I would do anything for my little sphynx. I'd even fall to my knees for him.

Izaya Orihara was my favorite addiction.

With a small smile I leaned down nuzzling my face into his inky ravanous hair. He smelled like sweet vanilla with a hint of pepermint spice, a scent of his I always craved. A delicious aroma he carried. There have been times where my mouth would water just by imagining the sweet nectar of his rosy lips against mine. Everything about him was mouth watering. I was a very lucky man indeed. My flea, my love, my Izaya.

Pressing my lips into his hair, my mouth moved gingerly across the crown of his head as I whispered tender 'I love you's' repeatedly.

Izaya didn't respsond, pretending to be fast aleep, but i know my words reached his ears. I could feel his haughty grin against the skin of my exposed chest. Sighing quietly, I moved my hand down the side of his pretty face allowing my fingers to caress his cheeks continuing my way over his petite shoulder and down the flawless smooth skin of his bare backside. He was so small that he felt so delicate within my arms.

Like fine china, he was.

Pulling him closer against me, I wanted to feel his smaller body closer to mine. His warmth conforted me. He was absolutly stunning, absolutly perfect in my eyes. I secretly worshiped him; appraised him.

My everything.

After several more minutes of caressing my lover, Izaya sighed contently and shifted his dark crimson eyes to mine. I loved those dangerous eyes. He had the looks to kill.

"Mmm Shizu-chan, how long have you been awake?"

I shrugged pausing my minstations and glanced at the clock beside me.

"About 20 minutes."

Izaya nodded and tilted his head down gazing up at me through his long, dark and feminine lashes.

"Watching me while I sleep, you're so creepy Shizu-chan."

I smiled pulling him closer to my face narrowing my eyes slightly.

"So? You weren't sleeping anyway."

"Ha ha so observant." He replied pushing himself up on his thin arms and towering over me. I looked up at him chuckling at his messy hair. I loved waking up to this every morning, it was adorable. Eyeing him carefully, I watched his pink lips-those luscious kissable lips-curve upward into a sneer. He knew right away what I had in mind.

"Are you smiling because of my sexy hair or because you desperatly want to kiss me?" he mocked teasingly.

"Both." I answered leaning up on my elbows closing the small gap between us and capturing his soft lips with mine. I could never tire of his kisses. The feel of his warm sweet skin against mine had my body reacting instantly. Damn...I mentally cusred my bodies action. Would there ever be a time where I could kiss this man without getting turned on by his seductive charm?

Izaya moaned against my mouth breaking my thoughts and pressed his bare chest against mine, his hands moving to grip my hair. I gasped softly when I felt his firm wet tongue slither it's way passed my tingling lips.

"Mm Shizu-chan, if you keep kissing me like this I'll have no other choice but to take you right here and now."

Wow.

It did sound very tempting, his words doing well at making my mind glitch and my cock twitch with need. Don't get me worng, I'd gladly take up his offer, but now wasn't the time. Finding my ground I somehow managed to smirk against his moist lips.

"Hm maybe later, love. Besides it's your turn to make breakfast."

Izaya pulled away wearing a pout on his swollen kissed lips.

Cute.

"Only Shizu-chan would think about food before me."

I chuckled and leaned up to peck him on the lips. His actions never failed to please me.

"Nonsense, you're always on my mind Izaya. We just can't stay in bed all day, besides I thought we could go out today."

Izaya nodded, but still pouted. I reached up caressing his lips with my fingertips.

"Hey don't do that. I'm all yours today, we can do anything you want. Besides we have all night to make up for now." I winked adding a devious smile. Izaya smirked and licked my fingers before bouncing of the bed and turning to face me.

"Ok babe, I'm holding you to it." Izaya ducked down pecking my cheek lightly. "What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

I shrugged carlessly moving to grip his thin waist. The small body I've made love to so many times yet never tire of.

"I don't know. Anything. You know I like anything you make."

"Of course you do, I'm Izaya Orihara after all. I'm good at everything."

Smart ass. I rolled my eyes and placed a soft kiss on his neck before standing up and towering over him. I then walked over to my side of the bed.

"Of course. Now surprise me k." I turned peering happily at him. Izaya always appeared in a better mood when I was smiling and so I forced myself to do it more often. Not that I wasn't happy, I just didn't have a good way of expressing myself.

Izaya grinned jummping up and down excitedly. "Oh oh I know what I'll make!"

He was gone and down the stairs before I could say another word. Clanking noises of pots and pans from the kitchen echoed through the apartment breaking the loud silence. I shook my head side to side laughing to myself. It was amusing how childish Izaya acted sometimes.

I adored everything about him.

Reaching for my pack of cigarettes resting on the nightstand, I walkd outside on the balcony not caring that I was only dressed in black sweat pants and nothing else. We were forteen stories high so it's not like it mattered anyway. You could see the whole city from up here. I always enjoyed being high up the sky.

Leaning my hip against the railing, I shivered lightly as the cool morning breeze tickled my skin causing my hair to caress my neck and face gently. Such a conforting feeling it was. Looking down, I pulled out a new cigarette placing it between my lips lighting the end and savoring the first inhale of nicotine. I sighed happily at the burn flooding my lungs.

My smoking habbits has dwindled ever since Izaya and I started dating and he had kept pestering me to quit. He kept insisting on how much it damaged not just my body but his as well. Izaya always did preach about his good looks and how he'd much prefer keeping it that way.

_'I swear he was such a woman sometimes.'_ I scoffed chuckling at the memory. Of course I still smoke occasionally, but I've went from smoking five to six sticks a day down to just one a day. I was making progress. Izaya had seemed pretty content with that for the time being, except the fact that he still refuses to kiss me after a smoke.

Finishing up my ciargette, I tossed the bud into the air before making my way back inside to brush my teeth. I wanted to be able to kiss my little raven at all times.

I was addicted after all.

_**10:53 am**_

"Shizu-chan! Foods ready!" Izaya called from down stairs.

"Just a second!" I yelled rinsing my mouth out with mouthwash. Using the back of my hand to wipe my mouth, I hurried downstairs to my awaiting lover. The scent of food grew stronger making my stomach rumble loudly. I couldn't wait to eat, I always did love Izaya's cooking.

Taking a seat at our table for two, I smiled at Izaya and sipped the glass of milk that he had already set out for me.

"I hope you're hungry!" he teased smirking at me. "I made a lot of pancakes for you, _sweetie_."

I scoffed quietly sounding more like a hiss, at his ridiculious pet names. Eyeing him carfeully, I watched him closely as he prepared our plates. My dark eyes scanned Izaya's petite form taking in his exquisite figure. Smaller then me yes, but very lean and attractive he was. His pale torso and loose fitting sleep pants catured my hungry gaze. Licking my dry lips I shifted unconfortably in my seat.

I wanted him.

Before I could make a move, Izaya came over to me and placed a very large stack of pancakes on the table in front of me topped with a 'cute' smiley face made of strawberrys and butter.

I raised a brow. "A smiley face?"

Such a child like move. As expected from the flea. Izaya giggled petting my messy blond hair.

"I thought it would make you smile. I did make this delicious meal with love after all."

The look on Izaya's face was mesmerizing. I loved seeing him like this it made my heart melt. Reaching up, with both hands I gripped the smaller hand resting upon my head and pulled it to my lips placing a tender kiss on each finger.

"Thank you." I smiled watching the pink hue of a blush grow on his pretty face. He always did get shy when I became very affectionate towards him. I liked having this kind of control over him. Laughing to myself, I watched as tiny goosebumps covered his baby soft skin causing him to shiver lightly.

"Ahem um Shziu-chan, can we eat now?"

Poor thing was nervous.

Looking up at him I nodded in approval releasing his pale hand and then moved my posture to began eating my gormet breakfast. Thank you Izaya.

Ever so quietly, Izaya went and took his place across from me at the table and nibbled on his small stack of pancakes. He never did eat much. He always did make more for me then himself. No wonder he was so thin.

I sat quietly watching him eat. He was so adorable, his face still slightly flushed from my previous actions. Heh maybe I should break the akward silence, make him less tense about the whole thing.

"So, what would you like to do today Izaya?"

Izaya stopped eating and looked shyly at me.

"Oh um..I haven't really thought about it. Anything is good, as long as I'm with you.."

Sighing on the inside, I managed to cover it with a smile on the outside. Such simple unspecific replies often turned into difficult situations. Anybody in a relationship would agree.

"Well is there anything you've been wanting to do, or go?"

Izaya's brows furrowed in concentration while poking his food absent mindedly. Like a flip of a switch, Izaya's face suddenly lit up in excitment.

"Well I have been wanting to go to the pet store. We could get a pet Shizu-can, it would be so much fun! Maybe a cat or a dog?"

I raised my brow in intrest. "A pet?"

"Oh yes, we could be one happy little family!"

What an interesting response. A family huh? So this is what Izaya thought about?

"Please Shizu!"

Finishing the rest of my food, I pushed my now empty plate away, drank my milk, leanded back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. I knew Izaya wouldn't let this down if I refused him. I don't how I always ended up in such predicaments with him. I needed to think fast.

"Fine. We can get a pet, but under one condition."

Izaya bounced eagerly in his chair, eagerly waiting for me to finish.

"No cats and no dogs." I stated.

Izaya's face dropped instantly. I almost felt bad for taking away his happiness. I felt terrible for being the bad guy, but it was also my job to make him happy again.

"No cat or dog? But Shizu-chan I wanted one or the other. Why not?"

Wearing a poker face, I moved forward resting my elbows on the tabe. My eyes connected to his.

"It's simple really. Cats and dogs carry fleas and I already have one, I dont need more little fleas running aound."

Izaya's eyed widened in shock at my comparision making me smile broadly. I couldn't help myself. Izaya knew that he was my blood sucking flea who wouldn't get off my back even if I wanted him to. Not that I minded of course, simply because he was the only one I really wanted. The only one I'd ever want.

"You're so cruel Shizu-chan, still insulting me with that horrid and disgusting bug!" Izaya's small shoulders drooped. "I thought you loved me!" he added.

Indeed it was ill hearted of me to treat my lover in such way, but I was only pestering him_. 'What goes around comes around.' _I thought grinning to myself. He'd get over it soon enough.

"Of course I do. I may love you, but you still tend to act like a flea."

Izaya frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly. He was obiviously not happy with me, but it didn't take much to change that either. I leaned back in my chair casually eyeing my boyfriend carefully when suddenly his whole demenor changed. He then grinned at, a smile that said he knew something that I didn't.

My heart started to beat faster. I didn't like this. Narrowing my eyes at him, I watched him, his slick sharp movements reminding me of a cat on a hunt. His sensual voice then rang in my ears.

"Oh? So Shizu-chan thinks that I'm a blood sucking flea, ne?"

I continued to watch him, but said nothing.

"Is it beacuse-" he paused to duck under the table and I gasped when I felt his small needy hands push my knees apart, pawing at my clothed manhood. "-I do things like this?"

His words suddenly made sense. My heart was now pounding so hard against my chest it threated to escape my body. Grasping the table tightly, I looked down seeing Izaya's smug face resting against my right thigh. My thighs tensed involentarily at the sight of his pink tongue poking out to lick his lips.

"You sneaky bastard." I teased mimicking his tongue movement. Oh how he could suck me off anytime. I did never tire of him or his sexual advances. Damn it, he was to tempting. God help me.

Izaya reached forward slipping his long pale fingers into the waistband of my pants before I found the strength to reach down haulting his movements. My breath was increasing rapidly.

"I suggest we move to the shower and finish this there."

The raven between my legs smirked moving forward to mouth my growing manhood gently, causing my breath to hitch before pulling away and climbing out from under the confined space. Stretching his arms over his head, Izaya tilted his head slightly and reached out to me.

"Shall we then?"

My eyes darkend in color. He was always so good at suducing me. I wanted him so bad. I couldn't wait to fell those tight pink lips wrapped around my-fuck!

Taking his hand firmly in mine, I yanked him down towards me and spoke heavily in his ear. "Lead the way."

Izaya giggled pulling me with him as I stumbled my way up the stairs after him.

_**12:21 pm**_

"Aww look at this one!"

I followed-more like was dragged-to every animal and/or creature we came across. We've only been here for ten minutes and Izaya has made his rounds more than once and pressing his face against the glass with a goofy smile as 'ohh's' and 'ahh's' slipped passed his lips at every living thing.

Following my lover to the next cage I stopped when he stopped and peered over Izaya's head. There in the crowded glass cage was a baby turtle resting in a small puddle of water with it's back legs floating lazily behind it.

"Hehe isn't she cute?" Izaya beamed happily.

"She? How do you know it's a girl" I asked.

Izaya shrugged his tiny shoulders turning his head to steal a quick glance at me.

"I just know. It looks like a she."

I rolled my eyes shoving my hands into the pockets of my black jeans. "It's a turtle, they all look the same."

Izaya frowned at me but said nothing. As we kept moving, he continued to point at every reptile, bird and rodent we passed by. The cheerful smile never left his face making it contagious. I smiled at him in return, my eyes were more focused on his pleasent face.

I was glad he was having at good time.

GASP!

Hearing the sudden noise from my boyfriend, I whipped my head around quickly to the sound. There in front of me was Izaya in awe eyeing a small basket full of baby kittens. His eyes sparkled happily. Squatting down, Izaya reached out and poked their tiny noses.

"Aww Shizu-chan look at them, they're sooo adorable! So tiny and so CUTE!"

I sighed but forced myself to fake a smile. Of course they were cute, but I specificly clarified that we were to have no cats or dogs in the aparment. I really hated being the 'bad guy' when it came to Izaya's happiness, but I have my reasons too.

Looking back at my precious raven, my eyes widened when I saw Izaya pick up a flawless white kitten and nuzzled it's tiny head. My heart melted at the precious image.

_'No not good! Now he's going to get attached to it!' _I argued to myself.

"You're so cute. Too bad I can't bring you home with me." Izaya spoke quietly petting its white fur with care. Soft meows spilled from the kittens mouth. Izaya smiled sadly and placed the kitten carfully back down with it's brothers and sisters. I felt like a horrible person. I didn't know what to say or how to confort him.

"They're so little." I said without thinking.

Izaya nodded and patted their heads before standing back up and smiling up at me. I hated knowing he was upset on the inside.

"It's better if they stay here together. I'd hate to seperate them."

I nodded and smiled lightly.

"Come here." I beckoned him opening my arms to him. "You're too kind hearted."

Izaya's eye's widened slightly as he caved in closing the space between us pressing his face into my chest. His body felt so perfect against mine. I never wanted to let him go.

"C'mon let's find you another pet. You're not leaving here without one." I spoke tenderly pressing a firm kiss on the top of his head.

"Heh ok Shizu." he mummbled into my shirt.

Moving away slightly, I took one of Izaya's hands and locking our fingers together. I've never been much of a PDA person, but seeing Izaya like this made my heart tug painfully. I wanted to change that and put that joyful smile back on his beautiful face. I was responsible for him anyway.

Making our way back down the isles, Izaya and I suddenely stopped in awe at the many rows of fish tanks that covered the walls across the store, assorted with hundreds of different types of fish. I almost felt like I was in a real aquarium it was so blue. How did I not notice this before? Maybe I was so intranced with the tempting devil beside me that I failed to notice, nor care about my surroundings.

Stepping forward, Izaya 'ooh'd' and 'ahh'd' at the many colorful fishes swimming randomly around the tanks.

"Wow so many fish!" My boyfriend stated with intrest.

I chuckled at his amusement. Again he was acting like a child exploring new things. So cute.

"Ahaha look at this one!" Izaya snorted pointing at a chubby gray fish with eyes bulging out the sides of his head. I narrowed my eyes at the hideous creature.

"Yea that's pretty ugly." I agreed. It was kind of creepy actually.

"Ohh look at these, they're glowing!"

I shook my head trying to keep up with his excitment. Sometimes Izaya could be a handful. Turning his way, I followed his hand trailing against the glass and saw an assortment of tiny colorful neon fish swimming in groups. The black lights above their tanks made them glow brightly. Now that's different.

"Wow that is pretty cool." I replied cooly. So maybe I wasn't as interested as Izaya was, but I at least wanted him to know that I cared by listening to him and paying much attention to him. Shifting closer to the smaller male I was about to lean down and peck his lips before he bolted away running his hands rapidly over the glass and watching the fish scramble around in fear.

"So many..."

I closed my eyes and sighed softly. I didn't want him to hear my irritation. _'Nice to know that he pays attention to me too.'_ I thought sarcasticaly.

"Oh oh Shizu-chan look at this one, he looks like you!"

I opened my eyes and glared at my lover. How dare he compare me to a stupid brainless fish. "No I don't wanna see it." I repied stubbornly.

"Aww but he's cute, look at his grumpy face and cute black eyes."

I sighed once again taking a deep breath before following after him and peering over at the lonely goldfish resting calmly in the corner of the tank, away from the other swiming fish.

"A goldfish? How does this look like me?"

"I just told you. He's lonely there, he's gold like your hair and his eyes are like black dots. It's so cute like you! I want him!"

I rasied my brows in surprise. "You want a fish?"

Izaya nodded excitedly, pointing at the lonley goldfish.

"I want THAT one specificly, not just any fish."

I sighed and kissed his cheek. He better thank me for this one.

"Fine you can have him. Go get a fish bowl and some food for it while I find someone to help me."

"Yay! Thank you Shizu-chan!" And he was gone.

Just as I was about to find help I heard a female voice behinde me. "Can I help you sir?"

I turned around and noticed a petite brunette with a small smile looking up at me. I smiled in return and pointed at the goldfish Izaya grew fond of.

"Yes. I want that one."

"Of course, just a moment please." she repiled kindly and leaving temporarily to gather the proper supplies. Leaning against the aquairum, I kept my eyes locked onto the outcasted fish.

'_Tch how annoying.' _I thought.

As the associate finally returned with a tiny net and plastic bag, I moved aside giving her space to go fishing. It didn't take long considering that fish didn't move as much as the others. I was surpried by that acutally. The brunette then handed me the plastic bag that was now occupied with the small fish inside. I secretly glared at it as I held it high to inspect it. It was a funny looking little thing.

"Thanks." I said.

"Is that all you needed for today sir?" she asked kindly.

"Um I think-" My eyes quickly scanned a few other fish while I paused my thought. My eyes atomaticaly caught sight on one in paticular. A very tiny black fish with beaded red eyes caught my attention making me smirk_. 'Perfect' _I thought chuckling to myself.

"Actually, I think I'll take that one too."

The woman nodded and went to pull out the second fish as well.

"Thank you again." I smiled.

"Have a nice day." She called as I walked away carrying two platic bags in my hand.

'_Oh I will.' _I thought. Izaya was in for a little suprise.

_**1:20 pm**_

As we walked out of the pet store, Izaya was wearing a cute pout on his face.

"Shizu-chan why did you get this tiny black fish? He's so small." Izaya whined holding the fish so close up to my face my vision blurred. I turned my head and shrugged forcing myself not to smile.

"Like I said, it reminded me of you. It's small like you, black like your hair, and has 'cute' red eyes like you." I teased using his words about the eyes.

"I'm not that small idiot." He grumbled.

I chuckled wrapping my arm around his neck pulling him closer.

"Well to me you are. I like you just the way you are Izaya."

I tilted my head and watched my little raven turn his head down, a blush staining his smooth cheeks. "Baka." he whispered.

I laughed out loud and pulled him closer to me. My precious little flea was embarresed haha this is priceless. My pride was growing. This was simply too easy.

"Come now Iza-chan, where would you like to go now?" I teased using my free hand to tilt his face up towards me. He shrugged lightly and turned to look away. I narrowed my eyes glaring at the back of his head. I didn't like it when he turned away from me.

"Shizzy and Izzy might be hungry." he said.

I raised my brows in curiosity. At least Izaya wasn't ignoring me.

"Shizzy and Izzy?"

He nodded at me. "Yes the fish. I named them Shizzy after you and Izzy after me." He said with a cute smile. I shook my head laughing to myself at the idiotic names and patted his head.

"They are your fish. However you only need to feed them once a day, they already ate today."

"Oh ok." he repiled shyly.

"C'mon there's a bakery up ahead. I could eat a delicious muffin right now and I know how much you love black coffee."

Izaya smiled and nodded happily. "Ok."

_**1:42 pm**_

After taking our seats, the waitress showed up to take our order. Izaya ordered a plain bagel with a black coffee and I ordered a blueberry muffin with a tall glass of milk. I sighed when the waitress winked at me before walking away. Good thing Izaya didn't notice.

I placed our bag of pet supplies in the booth next to me while Izaya placed our fish on the table by the window.

"So we don't forget them." He says.

I rolled my eyes at his words. _'How could we forget Shizzy and Izzy?'_

Several minutes went by and I continued to watch Izaya smile blissfully at the little fish resting on the table. It was amusing to me that something so small and simple always managed to make my little raven so happy. I was content with that much. I would do anything to be able to give him my everything. As long as he was happy then so was I.

I loved him so much.

Just I was about to reach for Izaya's hands from across the table, the waitress returned interrupting my movements and placed our orders on the table. The smell was so sweet it made my mouth water.

I turned to glance at our waitress. "Thank you-" I glanced at her name tag and back at her face."-Rini" I finished flashering her a charming smile.

Rini blushed and bowed her head.

"Anything else I can get for you gentlemen?"

"That'll be all." Izaya stated clearly, glaring her way.

Uh oh he noticed. I smiled inwardly at his jealousy. I nodded sending Rini away to finish attending to other waiting customers. Looking up, my eyes connected with narrowed crimson ones.

"She better not try anything." He threatened.

I chuckled reaching for his hand, our gazes locked on each other.

"You're all I want babe."

A light pink color painted Izaya's warm cheeks. "Good." he mumbled pulling away to sip his coffee. We didn't say much after that.

Ten minutes later after eating my muffin, Izaya had yet to finish his bagel. The waitress returned with a polite smile and asked if we needed anything else.

"Just the check please." I replied kindly. She glanced at Izaya who's eyes lingered out the window before she looked back at me.

"Yes sir I'll have it right out. Would you like another muffin to go, my treat?" She smiled, her eyes lingering on me longer than nessessary. Deep down I sighed. I know what she was trying to do, but I really couldn't blame her either. There was no way she'd know that Izaya and I were a couple.

"Heh that's very kind of you Rini, but I must decline." I waved my hand in Izaya's direction, his eyes now on me. "My boyfriend and I must get going, so the check will be fine."

Rini's face bloomed a very bright shade of red in embarressment. She refused to make eye contact with Izaya after that. How horrible she must've felt.

"Y-Yes sir." She stuttered before bowing and hurrying away.

I closed my eyes for several seconds before opening them to look at my lover across from me. "You ok?" I asked.

Izaya held his head down, his hands fumbling in his lap.

"Thank you Shizu-chan."

My heart tugged at the poor image. He looked so damn innocent. I wanted him to believe that he was the only one for me. Reaching over to him I cupped his warm cheek tenderly.

"Hey I told you you're all I want right?"

Izaya nodded.

"Ok then, now come here."

The brunette shifted unconfortably before standing up and taking a seat on the booth next to me. I leaned in pressing my nose into his soft hair, my hot breath tickling his red ear. Ever so gently my hand moved to brush his flushed cheeks making him lean into me.

"I love you." I whishpered low enough that only he could hear.

Izaya whimpered softly and placed his warm pink lips against mine.

"Love you too..." he replied shyly.

I smirked tilting my head and ghosted my lips lightly again his, my hands rested on his knees. Very very slowly I trailed my plams up his lucious thighs, savoring the feel beneath the touch. A quiet moan escaped his occupied lips.

"Ehh umm ehem...your check sir?"

Izaya tensed at the sound of the waitress's voice and burried his flushed face into my neck, affraid of showing himself. I smiled and looked up and the woman, my hands reaching for my wallet within my back pocket.

"Thank you. Keep the change." I replied tossing several bills on the table. I was even in a mood good enough to leave a genorous tip. The waitress nodded grabbing the money and watched quietly as I gently pushed Izaya away to grab our belongings. Izaya's head still faced downward.

"Are you sure you don't want your change sir?"

I nodded silently and handed my shy raven his two fish.

"Quite positive. Thank you Rini, we will be leaving now."

Rini nodded sadly watching us walk away.

"Thank you gentlemen, do have a wonderful day!" she called out.

I waved a goodbye and pulled my blushing lover closer to me. "Ready to go home?"

Izaya shook his head and looked up at me with a small smile.

"Thank you for everything today Shizu-chan."

I leaned down and pecked his lips.

"Anything for you babe. Let's go home now, I'm feeling lazy." I laughed.

"Ok Shizu."

_**2:45 pm**_

After arriving back to the apartment, I shuffled to the kitchen helped Izaya set up the fish bowl allowing him to decorate it to his liking before we both decided it was time to let the two fish unite. I could feel Izaya bouncing impatiently waiting for the final touch.

"Here it goes." I said dropping the fish in the bowl one by one. I tried not to laugh when Izaya squealed femininly, his eyes glittered with excitement as he watched the tiny fish swim about trying to familiarize their new home.

"They're so cute!" he beamed loudly. I often did wonder where he got all this engery from.

"Heh I'm glad you like them." I chuckled moving to wrap my arms around his small form from behind. My head rested on top of his as we stood there for several minutes watching the fish swim and chase each other around playfully.

"So much like us." Izaya joked. "The gold one is chasing the poor little black on like crazy."

I snickered quietly under my breath and moved to burry my face in the inky jet black hair of my lover.

"Maybe the the gold one fell in love." I replied. I was joking of course but knowing Izaya he would find it estatic.

"Ha ha maybe they'll make a bunch of babies!"

I paused my gentle minstrations and stared at the back of his head. I should've saw this one coming. Him and his bizzar imagination.

"Not if they're both boys." I repied.

Izaya shrugged and pressed himself back against me. "Who knows, maybe one of them is a girl." He teased. I hummed in approval gliding my larger hands down Izaya's sides and resting them firmly on his tiny waist.

"Maybe." I agreed pulling him harder agaisnt me. His petite lucious bottom pressed snugly against my groin making my blood sky rocket. The pleasure of it all was pure sin. Izaya sighed raising his arms up behind his head to wrap them tightly around my neck, pulling me closer. I moaned very softy kissing and nipping my way teasingly down his long slender neck. With a smile, my tongue lapped at the prickling pale skin littered in tiny goosebumps. I enjoyed the reactions his body refused to deny.

"Maybe we should give Shizzy and Izzy a little privacy." I chuckled licking the back of his flushed ear. Izaya shivered at the touch. Victory.

Giggles eruppted from my lover's mouth as he shifted and pressed his sexy little ass harder againts me. I moaned involentarily. That little devil was tempting me. My manhood was so hard that it was beginning to burn and Izaya's teasing touches were not aiding me either. I growled and gripped his hips roughly, pushing him forward with enough force to make him gasp and grab hold of the conter top to prevent his head for banging the cold surface.

"Ahh Shizu-!"

"Damn you Izaya, you're such a fucking turn on." I hissed licking his neck from base to redden cheek. Izaya whimpered and leaned forward, resting his head against the cold surface.

"Unn Shizu-chan...I want you so bad, please!"

I groaned loudly rubbing my clothed erection roughly against him. Reaching my limits, I finally reached for the button of Izaya's black jeans, unclasping it quickly and tugged them swiftly down his smooth thighs. I moaned at the sight. Seeing Izaya in such a vulrenable position made my cock twitch more than once, the beating pluse increasing along with my raid hearbeat.

My mind was going into a trance. This was after all my favorite sex position. Taking Izaya from the back like wild animals in heat was a huge kink of mine. Growling to myself, I needed to stopped stalling and claim him now. I needed to be burried inside that tight heat right now! Leaning down to his overly sensative ear, I blew cool air agaisnt the tender flesh before whispering low.

"I'm going to take you like this Izaya. Now tell me, do you want it nice and slow or do you like it rough?"

Izaya's body tensed. I watched him close his eyes while breathing heavily.

"I want it rough Shizu-chan, I want it so bad!"

Good answer. I grinned deviously and placed my strong hands upon the conter top on either side of Izaya's head.

"Alright then, prepare yourself my little raven."

_**3:22 pm**_

Izaya groaned in slight irritaion as has sat down on the couch carefully, a dark blue fleace blanket wrapped around his clothed body.

"Unn Shizu-chan, I'm really sore!" He whined trying to find a confortable position.

I tried not to laugh as I squatted down in front of the TV slipping a movie in that we rented a couple days ago and setting fresh drinks and popcorn on the coffe table. I chuckled lightly as I planted myself next to my precious raven and pulled him closer, letting his body rest against mine. He flinched slightly when I leaned forward to grab the remote and bowl of popcorn to rest in my lap for us to share.

"Sorry babe, maybe I was I bit too rough." I apologized kissing the top of his head. Izaya sighed snuggling closer to me.

"I should have expected it. I did ask for it after all."

The movie started and we started to snack on our popcorn before I leaned over kissing his butter flavored lips lightly. "I'll make up for it tonight, I promise."

Izaya's eyes widened in realization. The pink tint in his cheeks going unmissed.

"But I don't-!"

"Shh I'm trying to watch." I interuppted kissing his lips again to silence his rebuttal. I smiled to myself before moving away and tucking Izaya snuggly against my chest. Natrually I didn't want Izaya to think about later, I wanted him to focus on now.

.

About halfway through the low budget action movie, I sighed putting the now empty bowl of popcorn on the table and kissed Izaya's lips quickly. His eyes flew open. I frowned, he was dozing off again.

"You ok, want more popcorn?"

Izaya smiled and shook his head.

"I'm ok Shizu-chan." He turned to the TV and sighed as well. "This movie is extremely boring though."

I laughed out loud and reached for the remote to turn the volume down. I looked back at Izaya's bored face. "Hey you picked it."

He sighed again in defeat. "I know, I didn't think it was going to be this bad."

"Hmm." I hummed leaning closer to him so that our heads rested against each others.

Izaya turned his head reaching for my hand and bringing it up to his warm pink lips, kissing each finger tenderly. I smiled at his lovingly affection. It was monents like this that I enjoyed most with him. He always did manage to make me feel so warm inside.

Pressing my fingertips softly against his delicate lips, my pupils dialated as I watched Izaya's sinful and seductive tongue sneak out to message my fingers gently. One by one, he slipped each digit into his hot mouth teasingly making me tense and moan in pleasure.

"Hnn Shizu-chan, I bet I'm still loose from earlier. Wanna go again?" He then slipped three of my fingers into his warm cavern suckling them seductively. Damn you Izaya. He was always so damn good at this. I groaned in ecstatic agony as my blood flew so fast down south that it ached causing my manhood grow very large.

I leaned over carefully not to crush my lover and placed my lips next to his flushed ear. I felt his body shaking. He shivered at my nearness, my breath caressing his skin gently.

"Mm you tempt me so, but not right now love. We need to finish the movie, boring or not."

Izaya gazed up at me through his long thick lashes, his eyes red with passion.

"Hnngh, but I'm so wet for you." he whispered.

Another twitch to my cock had my eyes darking in color with lust. I removed my wet fingers from his lips trailing them down the cool skin of his arm and over his smaller clothed erection. I dipped my fingers into the growing wetness bleeding through his tight jeans before bringing my fingers to my own lips and licking them clean of Izaya's nectar. His tangy flavor had me craving more. Izaya's dark crimson eyes watched me with anticipation. I truly wanted to take this man here and now, but I wanted him to wait. We both needed to wait. As cruel as it sounded I found pleasure in messing with my needy raven.

"Later." I spoke shifting our positions so that we faced the TV once again.

Izaya's jaw dropped which turned into a pout when I completly disregaurded his actions. The look on his face clearly said he was not happy with me, but I couldn't help but smile on the inside. Seconds later I felt him stuggling against me to remove himself from my body, my hold around him only tightened.

"Stop being a damn brute!"

"I'm not doing anthing." I said with an innocent act.

"Let me go!"

I sighed in defeat and kissed his lips before releasing my grip around him. Izaya pulled away and stood up walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower." he answered annoyed.

"Again?"

"Yea so, I like showers." And then he slammed the bedroom door shut.

I smirked wickedly to myself. I knew the real reason why he wanted a shower_. 'My poor negelected little raven.' I_ thought laughing to myself. I coudn't help but wonder if I would be getting any tonight after that stunt I just pulled. If not that was ok, it was worth it. But knowing Izaya's sex drive it was possible too. If so, would it be loving make up sex or would it be rough and angry.

I shrugged thinking that I was fine with either one.

Once I heard the shower water running, I stood up, paused the movie and decided it was about time to start making dinner. I'll go ahead and give Izaya some time to himself, I don't blame him for being annoyed. Sexual frustration is a bitch.

Making my way to the kitchen I paused a moment to glance at our new pet fish. I smiled when I noticed the tables have turned. The little black one was now taunting the goldfish and swimming in circles around it, clearly being a nussiance. They kind of did resemble Izaya and I. No wonder he was so drawn to them.

Running my hand through my hair I sighed and turned around, opening the small fridge.

"Now then, what to make?"

_**5:05 pm**_

"Izaya dinner's ready!" I called from downstairs.

He still hadn't come down after his shower, but I did decide it was best to leave him alone for that time being. I gathered all the proper plates and silverware and set the table, getting it prepared for our dinner. I paused and looked up the staircase waiting for my boyfriend to come back down.

"Izaya come eat!" I repeated walking to the stairs gripping the railing.

Several more silent seconds passed by before I started to get annoyed and just when I was about to make my way up and drag his little ass down, I then heard the bedroom door open, revealing my beautiful raven. He slowly walked out and made his way down stairs toward me. My eyes were glued to the stunning image, Izaya was wearing nothing but one of my old T-shirts. The size was obviously much too large for his petite body, but I wasn't going to complain. He looked so ravishing in my clothes. My cock twitched coming to life once again. I silently cursed myself for having such lewd thoughts.

"You ok babe?" I asked camly kissing his bare shoulder tenderly as the stepped closer to me wrapping his thin arms around my neck. His sweet vanilla aroma tickled my senses. Izaya nodded and pressed his face into my chest.

"Love you." He whispered, his words muffled.

My heart fluttered with excitment. I loved this side of him, when he was being open and honest. "Heh I love you too." I repiled.

Izaya nodded again and looked up at me. I could see my reflection inside those lovely crimson eyes.

"Carry me!" he smiled lighty tightening his hold around my neck. I chuckled before leaning down to kiss his forehead and to wrap my arms around his body, lifting him bridal style. His small frame clug to me.

"Your wish is my command." I whispered carrying him with ease to our awaiting dinning room table.

"Hehe I love it when you carry me Shizu-chan. I feel like a woman in your arms." he joked happily.

"Your are small like one, but I think you're perfect the way you are."

Izaya giggled releasing me as I kneeled down and carefully placed him down onto the empty chair. He suddenly pulled the collar of my shirt tugging me closer to him and then kissed me quick and hard before shifting away to eye his freshly made food.

"Thanks for dinner!"

"Of course. Anything for you, my raven." I replied softly and taking my seat across fom him. We began to eat in silence.

Izaya looked up and smiled at me. At this moment my heart was filled with pure joy. I was happy.

_**9:36 pm**_

Izaya and I ended up talking for hours. After dinner we hovered from the kitchen to the livingroom to finish our lame movie and then into our bedroom, lying side by side wrapped in each others arms. Izaya's head rested on my shoulder, my arm pillowing his neck comfortably as we continued to speak about many random things. The thin sheets tangled around our knees as I pulled Izaya's smaller body closer against me. The baggy shirt he wore rode up higher upon his creamy thighs each time I lazily trailed my hand over the pale flesh, tickling his soft skin.

"So we're getting a clownfish next." Izaya stated breaking me from my pleasent train of thoughts.

"Why's that?" I asked looking at him. I brought my hand up to comb my fingers gently through his black locks of hair.

"Supposably clownfish can change their gender. Isn't that strange? They don't technically need a mate to reproduce."

I chuckled cupping his cheek tenderly. "You're so wierd." I mumbled agaisnt his lips.

Izaya turned his head away and continued talking nonsense about clownfish. I honestly didn't care about these useless creatures.

"Seriously though, isn't that wierd? What if humans were like that hahaha we'd all be asexual."

I sighed pressing my face into Izaya's neck, inhaling his sweet delecitable aroma.

"Do you think we would able to impregnate ourselves if that was the case?"

"I don't know, maybe." I anwsered slightly annoyed. Izaya always did have a very unique and interesting mindset. He tended to think about things 'normal' people wouldn't even bother with.

Izaya giggled. "Hmm to have a baby with yourself. Hahaha that's funny, you'd have a bunch of mini-me's running around!"

"Izaya."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

I dove down to kiss his lips hungerly. Izaya gasped oh so softly as I slowly reached down cupping his cute little bottom and kissing him with more force, my tongue working on it's own accord and slipping passed his sweet set of pink lips. Our hungry lips connected together like magnets, refusing to part from one another. The feel and taste of it all was magnificent. It had me yearning for so much more.

A craving that only Izaya could satisfy.

Tiny moans and occasional whimpers leaked from Izaya's occupided lips, allowing me to swallow each sound and each breath of air greedily. Kissing my raven with much more need, I shifted our postions so that Izaya lay on top of me, his bare legs staddling my waist.

With both of my hands now free I took advantage of cupping his rear firmly in a tight grip and slowly grinded his bare flesh against me. The warmth radiating of Izaya's smaller body seeped dangerously through my clothes causing my rock hard length to twitch in anticipation. I needed to seduce this devil quickly before I feel like I'm on the verge of exploding from the built up tension.

Pulling away to gasp for air, Izaya sat up biting his lip seductively and looking down at me with pure want in his dark tenacious eyes. I was hypnotized.

"Hnn Shizu-chan, you do know that you've been very naughty. Turning me down two times in one day."

I groaned low trying to keep a straight face. I was so wrapped up in quilts of passion that I could barely think straight. Having Izaya seated on top of my raging hard on was not helping my situation either. The pressure was rising.

"Do forgive me, my precious raven. I am here now trapped under your spell. You may take me however you wish." I repiled without hesitation.

Izaya giggled.

"Oh I intend to make you do the dirty work."

I raised my brow in curiosity. What did he have in mind? Before I could say another word, Izaya grinned removing himself off my body and casually laid himself across the bed bending his legs at the knees and spreading them agonizingly slow. My heart rate increased at such a rapid pace that I struggled to catch my breath. Breathing was made difficult for me.

"Izaya.."

I removed my shirt from over my head disregaurding my jeans (therefore I wanted Izaya to remove them) and shifted my body to all fours. I remained still, watching him intently until he gave the word.

"Come Shizu-chan, you may touch me but only with you mouth, understood?"

I nodded and crawled my way over to his delicious body.

"No touching with your hands, just lips." he repeated.

I nodded again, admiring his beautiful figure. His lower half was on full display beneath my carnivorious gaze. Likcking my dry lips, I started at the smooth skin of his shins and kissed and suckled lightly my way up to his milky thighs. I could feel his legs trembling under my burning touch. I was going to make him beg until he melted beneath me.

Working may way up still, I bypassed his leaking shaft standing proudly between his thin legs and continued my journey up to his exposed stomach and dipping my tongue teasingly into his navel. Izaya groaned and tugged at the loose fabric that still shielded his upper body from my gaze. Pressing my nose against the clothing, I pushed it up higher but barely just enough to expose two rosy peaks upon his chest.

"Izaya take off your shirt."

Izaya sighed and fluttered his lashes before grinning at me. "Hnn you'll have to make me."

Tch how annoying. Growling low, I moved up and placed my hands on either side of his head careful not to touch him and gripped the thin fabric with my teeth, pulling harshly. Izaya squeaked as loud sounds of ripping echoed through out the quiet apartment while I spitted out the tattered remains on the foor.

"Much better." I smirked leaning down to tease the exposed flesh of his tiny petal pink mounds.

"Ahh ha ah! Shizu-unn!"

Izaya arched his back and raised his arms up to lay across his face hiding his lust filled eyes from me. I narrowed my eyes at his actions and bit down on his ecrect nipple before licking it soothingly. Izaya's breath hitched as I repeated the process on the other nipple, his legs threating to kick out of instinct.

Moving my lips higher up his pale flawless skin, I dropped my hips roughly against his and latched my teeth into the sensative skin of his beautiful neck at the same time, earning a loud pitiful moan from my sex deprived lover. Even though we practically had sex everyday, he still couldn't get enough. I know Izaya wanted more, but I was limited to what I could do without my tenacious hands.

Pulling myself back breifly, I looked upon my lover who was withering below me. His whole body shivered, consumed with want. Diving down to lick his lips, I growled when he still refused to look at me.

"Izaya stop covering your eyes."

I watched the smaller male grin wickedly, yet still remaining hidden beneath his arms.

"Does Shizu-chan wish to watch me contort with pleasure?"

"Yes." I answered too quickly.

"Well then, you'll have to try harder than that." he challanged pressing his hips against mine.

I scunched my face in annoyance and balled my fists next to Izaya's head, gripping the sheets unbearably tight.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Removing myself from over Izaya's petite form, I sat back on my knees bringing one hand up to my run through my messy strands of hair while the other trailed down my bare chest and dipped it's way beneath the fabric of my tight jeans. I was determined that pleasuring myself would hopefully coax my precious raven to come out and play.

"Ahh yes." I moaned moving my hand vigorously along my massive length.

Izaya's body perked in curiosity. I watched him peeking from under his arms to look up me as I glanced down at him with a lopsided grin. A tint of red colored his pale cheeks. Closing my eyes, I tossed my head back and continued a steady rythym of pumps to my dripping cock while my other hand pushed my bangs back away from my heated face. Izaya bit his lip and tugged his legs closed hoping to create sweet friction to his neglected manhood. Even in the heat of the moment I tried not to laugh at Izaya's expression.

"Hey Izaya...ha ahhh I can either...finish this on my own... or you can let me touch you and I'll help you... to compeletion...ha aaahh."

"Hhhhnnngh Shizu!" Izaya whined tucking his hands between his legs, tears threating to spill.

"Tell me...what will it be... Izaya?" I asked panting and pumping slowly now.

"Hnnn."

My eyes widened a fraction as I watched Izaya flip onto his stomach and grind his rosy hard length against the soft sheets of our bed. His dark smoldering gaze captured my attention when he glanced at me over his trembling shoulder, his lucious ass high in the air. God how he knew this is how I enjoyed taking him.

"I'm all yours Shizu-chan."

My jaw dropped. Fuck yea!

The last amount of my self control has finally snapped. With lightening speed I yanked my constricting jeans off my burning body and crawled my way back over to my awaiting lover. Gripping his hips firmly, I leaned down trailing my wide tongue over the sweaty skin his visible backbone and made my way all the way down to his golden enterance.

This never failed when it came to getting what I wanted.

Izaya moaned out loud and burried his face into the pillow to muffle his needy sounds. Grinning to myself, I took the pleasure in blowing cool air against his opening before feasting upon the smooth skin and slithering my curious tongue into his innocence.

Izaya gasped and pushed himself against me wanting more of the magical touch. Gripping his hips harder, I savored the feel of his muscles tighting around my tongue and the unique flavor of Izaya's tender flesh. I closed my eyes and moaned against his feverish skin.

"Shizu-ahhh anngh.. ha ah! Please m-more!"

With one last suckle to his arse, I pulled back licking my licking my lips and mounting myself behind him. God how I could never tire of making sweet love to this man.

"You're ready baby?"

Izaya who was at loss for words only nodded in response. I watched as his teeth latched to the pillow below him, preparing himself for the main event; the extreme. Pushing my hips forward, I licked my lips and held my breath as the tip my my shaft breached the opening and very slowly forced it's way inside. Izaya's body tensed and his muscles cleched tightly around me making me hiss in disconfort.

"It's ok babe we've done this plently of times, I need you to relax." I whispered soothing his lower back with my fingertips.

Izaya whimpered and spread his legs further apart to give me more room. I sighed contently and continued pushing my way inside the tight heat. I was a little more than halfway in before Izaya jumped and screamed into the cotton material. I froze atomatically fearing that I hurt my lover. I leaned over in panic and brushed my fingers against Izaya's cheeks feeling the wetness upon them.

"Izaya I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Izaya panted heavily and shook his head. "Nnn nooo...feels so hhnn...good."

I blinked several times before his words came across to me. Realizing that it wasn't pain that caused his tears, but pleasure, I grinned to myself and planted my hands back on Izaya's slim hips. Oh how I was going to enjoy this.

"Alright then, here I go."

Pulling myself all the way out, I took a deep breath before slamming myself forward and smirking as my entire length was swallowed by the glorious tight walls of smooth flesh. Izaya arched his back and howled loudly at the sky.

"Ahhhhhh Shizu-ohhhhh!"

Thrusting myself repeatedly over and over, in and out of that tight space, I leaned foward hovering over my panting raven and planted my hands on either side of him to deepen my powerful movements. Izaya moaned non stop at each hard thrust to his sweet spot and began responding by pushing himself back agaisnt me in means of trying to get my deeper inside.

I growled lowly in my throat at my beautiful possession. I was never going to let him escape my grasp. Being inside him had me so high with pleasure my body felt it was going to float away. Izaya was such an exquisite creature that only I was allowed to ever claim him.

He. Was. Mine! I thought along with a series powerful thrust with each word.

Izaya mewled gasping for air and gripping the poor pillow for his dear life.

"Ahh god! Shizu-ohh ah haa, please don't haaa stop!"

Nodding in approval, I continued to thrust and pound into the tight opening at a monsterous pace, his walls becoming slicker with each thrust. Izaya's knees scrapped against the cotton sheets causing his skin to burn in irritation. My labored breath brushed against the back of his neck tickling his skin as I began to feel drips of sweat running down the sides of my face.

"Ahh! hnn Izaya...you're so fucking...sexy." I panted heavily against his flushed glowing skin. I had yet to slow down on my current fast pace.

Izaya moaned again and arched his back even more.

"Hnnnggg! Shizu- haa.. ahh -nnnn soo good!"

Oh so carefully I reached down and wrapped my hand firmly around Izaya's throbbing length and just like that Izaya screamed in ecstacy, streams of his pearly white release shot out staining the used sheets beneath us. I growled in pleasure throwing my head back and grunting loudly once I reached my peak and spilled my sticky load into my awaiting lover. Izaya mewled at the sensation. After a few more lazy thrusts into my raven, I pulled out flinching as the cool air embraced my spent cock as I allowed myself to collaspe next to my spent lover. The heavy breathing of our panting breaths was the only sound drifting in the musky air.

I sat up on my elbows and carefully leaned over to glimpse at Izaya's relaxed face. Poor thing I've must have wore him out I thought chuckling to myself.

"Hey you ok?" I asked petting his sweaty hair.

"Mmm hmm."

I smiled at his lack of response. My guess was that he was lost for words. I mean I was pretty good at rendering others speachless. Kissing the back of his head I glanced up at the clock to check the time.

10:31 pm

I sighed and nuzzled my face into Izaya's neck while wrapping a protective arm around him.

"Are you thirsty Izaya?"

Izaya huffed and burried his face into his pillow "Nooo."

"Ok, I'll let you sleep then." I replied kissing his cheek.

Just as I was about to turn over, I felt Izaya grip my arm looking up at my tiredly.

"Ehh umm thank you Shizu-chan. I really had a good day today and um thank you too, for you know, the awesome sex."

I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his smaller frame and pulled him snuggly against me. "I'm glad. Now get some rest."

Izaya nodded kissing my cheek briefly before burrying his face in my neck.

"Goodnight Shizu-chan..I love...you." And he was out. Sleep consumed him quite quickly this time around.

I smiled kissing the top of his head.

"Love you too flea..." I whispered before the darkness claimed my conciousness as well. I've never slept so good in my life.

I was offically the happiest man alive. Thanks to Izaya Orihara.

Soooo how was it? I was quite surprised with how quickly I finished this one. Please let me know what you think? As much as I love writing idk if I'll be able to update as often as I like but I will try and make time for new stories. I do have a few black butler ideas in mind that I would like to do next so for you shizaya and sebciel fans, watch out here I come! hehe


End file.
